PE Adventures
by CherryBloss135
Summary: "Yes! Best class of the day!" Buttercup shouted as she and her sisters ran down to the locker room to change into their uniforms. Have you ever wondered what P.E. would look like for the Powerpuff Girls. Well, here you go. The girls have to keep up with the competition if they want to be in the Top 5 for the year. Slight romance. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction. Hopefully I won't have these on every chapter, but since this is the first, I thought I would make one. So if any romance all pairings will be original because I like it like that. Also, if you can guess where I got the name for the teacher, you will get a cookie! and probably a shout-out in my next chapter. Hopefully I can update weekly, but with school and dance it may be hard. I will try my best, like I said, but please don't get mad if I'm a little late. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**All characters are 15**

* * *

Chapter 1: Outdoor Soccer

"Yes! Best class of the day!" Buttercup shouted as she and her sisters ran down to the locker room to change into their uniforms. Can you guess what class this is? Well, if you guessed P.E., you were correct. As you can probably guess, P.E. was Buttercup's favorite class. She loved showing off to her fellow classmates. She was by far the most athletic female at Townsville High, and she loved being the best.

"I wonder what sport we are playing today. It is our first day back, so I hope it's fun," Buttercup's younger sister, Bubbles, said. She didn't really like P.E. It wasn't her least favorite class, but it certainly wasn't her favorite. She wasn't as athletic as her two sisters, and she would much rather be in art.

"I'm going to guess soccer. That's always the first sport of the year," Blossom, the eldest sister, pointed out. Blossom enjoyed P.E. She wasn't as athletic as Buttercup, but she was the third best in the class, only behind Butch and Buttercup. She loved to get active, and she was really good at almost everything that they did in her P.E. class.

So the girls made their way down to the locker room, grabbed their bags, and changed into their uniforms. Their P.E. uniforms consisted of black spandex, a tank top (in their respective colors), and tennis shoes. Blossom's sneakers were hot pink and black, Buttercup wore black converse, and Bubbles' were blue and grey. Blossom put her hair up in a mushroom bun (this is what I call a bun that sits on the top of your head and looks somewhat like a mushroom). Bubbles had her hair in her usual pigtails, and Buttercup put her hair in a regular ponytail that reached the back of her neck (I gave her longer hair). The girls were ready for class. The boys' uniform was a t-shirt (in their respective color) with black basketball shorts and tennis shoes.

The students waited in the hallway for their P.E. teacher, Mr. Wake. The girls saw the students chatting with each other about what they had done over Summer Vacation, and they realized that they hadn't caught up with their friends yet. Even though they wanted to chat, they knew that their teacher would be there soon, so they stood in their spots against the wall, and Mr. Wake came walking down the hall. Mr. Wake was very buff, so he could be very intimidating. This is why, as soon as the students saw him, they stopped their conversations, and got in line.

"Welcome back, class! I hope you all had a wonderful vacation!" Mr. Wake said. Mr. Wake grabbed his clipboard, so he could take attendance. He started at the beginning of the line, saying the students' names as he went to make sure they were all here. "Ace, Bash, Berserk, Blake, Blossom, Boomer, Brat, Breaker, Brick, Brute, Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup, Katie, Mitch, Princess, Sara, and Tanner. Wonderful! Everyone is here! Ok class, head outside to the field and run 4 laps for your warm-up."

The entire class walked out to the school's giant outdoor field and began to run their laps. "Hey ButterBabe, I bet I could beat you around the field," Butch said in his usual cocky tone.

"Oh, it is on!" Buttercup replied. The two of them took off sprinting down the field, one trying to get ahead of the other. Blossom rolled her eyes, and Bubbles just laughed at the competitiveness of her sister.

"Hi Bubbles! How was your Summer?" Boomer asked his best friend. Bubbles and Boomer became great friends the first year that Boomer and his brothers came to school. Bubbles and Boomer realized that they had a lot in common, and they started to hang out. Now, freshman year, they were the best of friends.

"Hey Boomer! It was great! How was yours?" Bubbles asked as the two started jogging together.

"It was amazing! Oh no, Mr. Wake is coming. We better start moving," Boomer pointed out to Bubbles. The two of them picked up the pace and made their way around the first corner of the field.

"So, Blossy, think you could beat me to the goal posts on the other side of the field?" Brick casually asked. Brick absolutely loved to challenge Blossom physically and academically. Believe it or not, Blossom and Brick had been the two top students since the first grade.

"Brick, don't even try me. You know I would kick your butt," Blossom replied. Brick was pretty athletic, but he knew that Blossom was faster than him, and that she could beat him in a race any day. However, he just really liked to mess with her.

"Ok, ok. We won't race, but here come Buttercup and Butch on their last lap. If we don't want to get in trouble, we might want to pick up the pace."

"True. Let's go!" With that, Blossom took off and left Brick in the dust.

"Well thanks for waiting for me!"

When everyone was finished with the four laps, Buttercup beating Butch by about 2 seconds, Mr. Wake announced the first sport of the school year. "Alright everyone. I know we all had a fun break, but it's time to get to work. You all know from middle school how I like to do things. So, as always, we will start off with Outdoor Soccer. However, this time there is a twist. Boys vs. Girls."

"I told you guys it would be soccer," Blossom said with a smug look on her face.

The class split into their respective teams: the girls on one side of the field, and the boys on the other. On the girls side they had Buttercup as goalie, Blossom, Brat, and Princess on defense, and Bubbles, Brute, Berserk, Sara, and Katie on offense. Bubbles was actually very good at soccer, so the team made her an offense player.

On the boys side they had Boomer as goalie, Mitch, Ace, and Bash on defense, and Brick, Butch, Breaker, Blake, and Tanner on offense. Mr. Wake walked to the center of the field with the soccer ball in his hand. Both teams took their positions on the field with Bubbles and Butch being closest to the ball. Mr. Wake blew the whistle and threw the ball up in the air, signaling for the game to begin. The second the ball hit the ground, it was kicked by Bubbles towards the boys goal. Bubbles and Katie ran forward after the ball, and Bubbles kicked it to Katie, who then continued to kick it down the field. Brute ran up ahead of Katie, and the ball was passed to her. Brute saw Bubbles next to the boys goal, and Brute kicked it past Mitch to Bubbles. Bubbles stopped the ball with her foot, got into position, and kicked it into the boys goal. Boomer tried to block, but it was coming to fast, and the ball flew right by him, giving the girls a point.

Boomer threw the ball back to Mr. Wake who kicked the ball towards the girls goal to give the boys a head start (our P.E. teacher does this to give the other team a better chance to score). Princess saw the ball coming and ran away from it, not wanting to ruin her hair in the game. Blossom rolled her eyes and ran towards the ball to keep it from going any farther. Blossom kicked the ball to Berserk, who was open, and Berserk took it down the field. Since most of the boys were on the girls end, Berserk ran the ball all the way to the goal. However, when she went to kick it in, Boomer caught it. He took the ball and dropkicked it back to the boys on the other end. Tanner head-bumped the ball to keep it on the field, and Blake kicked it into the girls goal. Buttercup was not fast enough to stop the ball, so the two teams were tied up at 1-1.

Butch walked over to Buttercup and said sarcastically, "Ok, so I know that you're a good goalie or whatever, but wow! I did not know that you were this outstanding!" Butch laughed at his little joke and jogged to his side of the field, leaving a fuming Buttercup at her goal.

This went on for most of the period, with neither team really keeping a lead. In the last 5 minutes of class the score was 7-7. Bubbles had made two more goals, and each of the other female offensive players had scored one. Buttercup managed to block most of the boys kicks, but Breaker made 3 goals, Brick made 2, and Butch had made one for his team. Blossom and Brat had done a great job on defense, but they were bombarded with boys in the last couple of goals, and with Princess not helping, the boys broke through their defense. The girls didn't have much trouble getting through Bash, Mitch, and Ace, but Boomer proved to be a pretty good goalie.

So, it all came down to this. Bubbles and Butch were in front again, waiting for Mr. Wake to throw the ball. Since the teams were tied, he threw it straight up, but this time Butch got to it first. He kicked it right past the offensive players, leaving Blossom and Brat to protect the goal. The ball came to Brat, but when she went to kick it, Breaker and Brick ran up to her, blocking her path. She looked to her side and saw that Blossom was open, so Brat side-kicked to her defensive partner, who then kicked it down the field, right to Sara, and away from the boys. Sara took the ball up the field. She stopped in front of the goal, but she didn't kick it in. While the boys' defense and Boomer were focused on Sara, Bubbles had run to the opposite side of the goal. Sara kicked it to Bubbles who kicked in, right past Boomer, and into the boys' goal, making the girls the winners.

The boys all groaned knowing that they would never hear the end of this one: losing to the girls. The girls, however, all ran to the center of the field and partook in a group hug. They cheered and lifted Bubbles on their shoulders, claiming her to be the MVP of the soccer team. Mr. Wake dismissed the class, and the girls put Bubbles back down, and ran to change out of their spandex and tank tops and into their school clothes. The boys watched the girls running off and mentally noted that this was going to be a rough year.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this last chapter. Who can tell me where the name for the P.E. teacher comes from? Hint: it's from a TV show on Cartoon Network. (I do not own Cartoon Network either).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Softball

"Did you hear about Elmer? I heard he is _extremely _sick," Bubbles said at the lunch table. Yes, it was lunch time at Townsville High. "Like, throwing up sick!"

"Ewwwwwwwww! Bubbles! At the lunch table?!" Brat yelled. "I totally did not need to hear that. I think I'm done," she said as she pushed her tray to the middle of the round table.

"Sorry Brat," Bubbles said apologetically. The other girls laughed at their friends.

RING! RING! RING!

"It is about time!" Buttercup shouted as she pumped her fists in the air. Can you guess what time it is? "I wonder what sport it is today!?" It was time for Buttercup's favorite class: P.E.

The girls took their trays to the cafeteria ladies and ran to their lockers to get their bags. They made their way downstairs to the girls locker room and got changed. Blossom put on her spandex and her light pink tank top. She sat down and tied her shoe laces into bows. She then grabbed her hair ties, and she put her hair up into her mushroom bun. Bubbles grabbed her spandex, put on her bright blue tank top, and tied her shoes. She put her hair up into two pigtails on the top of her head. Buttercup put on her green tank top, her black spandex, and her black converse. She put her hair into a ponytail right at the back of her head. Brat, Berserk, and Brute did the same thing, and they walked into the hall together.

However, instead of seeing Mr. Wake, they found a piece of paper taped to the wall. It said, _"I will be late to class today. Please go to the field and do your usual warm-up. -Mr. Wake." _Not wanting to upset the teacher, the girls walked up the stairs, out the door, and to the field. They realized that they were the last ones to come up, so they sprinted to the field and started their 4 laps around.

"It's about time you showed up. I thought you decided to ditch," Brick said to Blossom as she caught up to him. "Oh wait, that's right. You wouldn't ditch school if someone paid you," he said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Brick. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to warm-up."

They all finished their laps and waited for Mr. Wake. While they waited, they chatted with their friends.

"Hey Berserk," Blake said as he walked up to her.

"Hey Blake," Berserk said, obviously annoyed.

"So, what's up?"

"Same as you, I guess."

Before Blake could reply, Mr. Wake jogged onto the field. "Sorry about that class. Had some business to attend to. Now, I know you are all wondering what today's sport will be." The class nodded. "Well, wait no longer. Today, we will be playing softball."

The class groaned. With the exception of Butch and Buttercup, they all hated softball.

"Now, the teams will be 9 on 9. Please split yourselves into even teams."

The class discussed, and the teams ended up being Blossom, Brute, Boomer, Butch, Katie, Tanner, Mitch, Bash, and Princess playing against Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, Brat, Sara, Berserk, Breaker, Blake, and Ace. Blossom's team walked to the field, while Buttercup's team lined up to bat. Mr. Wake stood at the pitcher's mound. Katie was the catcher for her team. Bash was first base, Brute played second, and Blossom stood at third base. The other members scattered on the infield.

Berserk was up to bat first. Mr. Wake tossed the ball, Berserk hit it, and started running. The ball bounced on the ground once before Mitch picked it up and threw at first base. Bash caught it, but Berserk got to the base first, keeping herself safe. Bash threw the ball to Mr. Wake, who then threw it at Sara, who was up next. She missed the ball, and Katie threw to back to Mr. Wake. "Strike one." Mr. Wake threw it again, and this time Sara hit it. The ball rolled on the ground, and Tanner picked it up and threw it to second base because he was closer. Brute caught the ball just before Berserk stepped on base, and she was out. Sara stood safe at first. "1 out." Bubbles was up next to bat. Mr. Wake tossed the ball to Bubbles, who missed. Katie threw it back, and Mr. Wake tossed it again; lighter this time, but Bubbles still missed. "Strike two." Mr. Wake tossed it to Bubbles who tipped the ball, but Katie caught it before it hit the ground. "2 outs." Breaker was up. The ball was tossed to him, but he hit it right to Blossom, who caught it. "3 outs."

The teams switched positions, and Ace ran to the catcher position. Berserk took first base, Brick was on second, and Buttercup ran to third. The other players scattered in the field. Butch stood at home plate, ready to bat. The ball came towards him, and he swung. Hard. The ball flew over Berserk's head, and Sara ran to get it. Butch, however, had already made it to second base by the time Mr. Wake had the ball again. Blossom was standing with the bat in her hand, waiting for the ball. Mr. Wake threw it to her, and she hit it straight for third base. Buttercup tried to catch it, but it bounced out of her glove, giving Blossom the time to get safely to first, and Butch to get to third. Buttercup, clearly frustrated, threw it back to Mr. Wake. Tanner was up next. Mr. Wake threw the ball to him, and he hit it, but Blake caught it before it hit the ground. Blossom and Butch were still on base. Princess stood at home plate, ready to swing. And swing she did. The ball flew over Brick's head, and while Breaker was running to get it. Butch made it home, Blossom made it to third, but Princess got out running to second. "1 out. 1-0."

"Hey Butterbutt!" Blossom said to her sister. "How's it going?!"

"It was going fine until your stupid ball bounced out of my glove," Buttercup replied, fuming.

"Oh. You mean the ball that you dropped," Blossom said, smirking. However, in this little conversation, Blossom had not noticed that Katie had already hit the ball, and was running past second.

"Uh, Bloss? You gonna run or what?"

"Huh? Oh shoot!" With that, Blossom started running for home base. However, the grass was still a little wet from when it had rained that morning, and she slipped. Right on top of the other team's catcher. Who remembers who it was? That's right. Blossom landed right on top of Ace. however, her foot had stepped on base before they fell, and she was safe, although very embarrassed.

"Way to go Blossom! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Butch said, laughing at his friends.

"Blossom! That is not the proper way to make a home run," Buttercup said with a smirk. However, Brick stood at second base with smoke practically coming out of his ears. He was pissed. And if it wasn't for Breaker, he would have stormed over to Ace and gave him a piece of his mind.

A very red Ace stood up, and reached out his hand to a very red Blossom. He helped her up, and she stormed over to Butch, and if looks could kill, Butch would be dead twice by now. "If you want to live to see tomorrow, I would shut up. Right now."

"Wait, Blossom," Buttercup said. Blossom turned to look at her. "I don't think Butch appreciates the sunlight. You should just kill him anyway." Blossom rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the line.

"2-0. Who's next?" Mr. Wake asked. Brute walked to home plate and picked up the bat. The coach tossed her the ball, she swung, and Brick caught it. "2 outs." Mr. Wake threw the ball to Bash. who was next, and he swung. He made it to first base, and he was safe. Mitch was up next. The ball was thrown to him, but he accidentally hit it too early, causing it to hit his own team. "3 outs." (A/N in my P.E. class if the ball hits your own team, you're out)

The teams switched positions and Blake was up first. He hit the ball at third base, Blossom caught it after it bounced, and she threw it at Bash. Bash caught it, but Blake was already on base. Bash tossed the ball to Mr. Wake and gave his brother an evil glare. Blake just smirked. Mr. Wake tossed the ball to Brick, and he hit it over Brute's head. Katie ran to get it, but by the time Mr. Wake had the ball again, Blake had made a home run, and Brick was standing next to Blossom on third base. "2-1." Brick was looking at Blossom, and Blossom was trying her hardest, but failing, to ignore him. Ace was up next, and when he swung, he swung directly at Brute. She caught it, and seeing that Brick had left base, threw it to Blossom who caught it, making both Ace and Brick out. "2 outs." Buttercup was at home plate with the bat in her hands. When the ball was tossed to her, she swung, but before she could run, she slipped. Right on her face. At home plate. Everyone started hysterically laughing, even Buttercup herself. The ball landed next to Boomer, but he was laughing too hard to pick it up. After Buttercup composed herself, she ran to first base, and using the distraction, proceeded to second. She stood there smiling, and Boomer threw the ball to Mr. Wake. "Are you alright Buttercup?" he asked her.

"Perfect," she responded. "Never better!"

"Then let us continue." Brat was up. The ball was tossed to her, and she tried to swing, but she missed. "Strike one." The ball was thrown again, but she still missed. "Strike two." Mr. Wake threw the ball again, but Brat missed. "Strike three. 3 outs."

"All of that, and I only made it to second," Buttercup said to herself.

"That's all the time we have for today class. Blossom. You're team wins." Blossom's team all ran to the center of the field and engaged a group hug. They all cheered, and then they ran to get changed.

"Hey Blossom!" Buttercup called.

"Yeah?" she answered, turning around to face her sister.

"I'm sorry if I distracted you, but the end result was completely worth it."

Blossom blushed, remembering her fall. "I would tell you the same thing I told Butch, but I think you remember." The two of them laughed, and they ran down to the locker room together.

"Hey Ace." Ace turned around to come face-to-face with a furious Brick. "Next time, think twice about being catcher."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry if these things are annoying. Quick question. How can I make this story less repetitive for all you wonderful readers. Leave a review telling me how to make it more interesting, or if you have any ideas that you would like me to add in a future chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: "Lacrosse"

"So class," Mr. Wake said. The P.E. students were lined up on the 20 yard line on the football field. They had all already changed into their uniforms and had run their warm-up. They were now waiting to find out what the day's sport would be. "Today we will be playing lacrosse. However, we will just be doing the basics. We will not be spending much time on this one. We will simply be learning how to throw and catch with a partner. Now, I have already picked out your partners, and I will let you know who you are paired up with. First, everybody grab a stick."

The class all picked their sticks and waited to see who their partner would be. "Alright. Bubbles and Princess. Ace and Blossom. Brick and Buttercup. Boomer and Blake. Butch and Brute. Bash and Sara. Katie and Berserk. Brat and Breaker. Tanner and Mitch. Now go. Have fun!"

The students stood across from their partner, about 15 feet away from each other, and started throwing the ball back and forth. None of them could really play lacrosse, but they thought that catching and throwing was easy enough.

"So, I never really apologized for tackling you the other day," Blossom said as she tossed the ball to Ace.

"Don't worry about it," he responded as he caught the ball in his stick. "The grass _was _a bit slippery." The two of them continued the pattern of throwing and catching, completely oblivious to the death glares they were getting from a certain red-headed male.

"Who does he think he is? Talking to Blossom. Laughing with Blossom."

"Well let's see. I'm gonna say that he thinks he's Ace, and he thinks he's Blossom's partner," Buttercup said as she picked up the ball that she dropped.

"Who said he could be her partner?" Brick asked with a venomous tone.

"Ummmm. Coach Wake?" Buttercup stated; her voice full of sarcasm. "Now would you please focus? I just threw the ball."

"Oh? Really?" Brick bent over and picked up the ball and put it in his stick. "Sorry. I just don't get it."

"Well get over it. You don't need to. Now please. Throw. The. Ball."

"Hey Princess! Can you please throw the ball?" Bubbles asked her partner, who was currently looking at the stick like it was from another planet.

"What is this net thing for?" She asked, clearly confused.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say it's there to keep the ball from falling out. Now please, throw the ball?"

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Princess picked up the ball and tossed it to Bubbles, who caught it in her stick.

"Now was that so hard?" Bubbles asked as she threw the ball back to Princess' who screamed and ducked in cover.

"Hey chica! The ball if you don't mind," Butch asked his partner.

"Hold your horses. I want to throw first," Brute responded.

"Fine. Shoot." Brute put the ball in her stick and flung it way over Butch's head. "Do I look that tall?"

Brute laughed and Butch ran to retrieve the ball. When Butch threw it back to brute, she was still laughing. Therefore, the ball connected with her stomach, causing her to fall on her back. "Dude! Not ready!" she shouted at him.

"Payback," Butch simply stated, smirking.

"Hey, Berserk! You ready?" Katie asked. When Berserk nodded, she threw the ball. Berserk reached out her stick and caught the ball. She then proceeded to throw it back to Katie, who missed the ball.

"Hey. Are you alright?" asked Katie with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah," Berserk replied. "I'm fine. I've just had a bit of a rough week. Don't worry about it. It's not your issue. It's mine."

"Ok?" Katie said, unsure. She wanted to respect Berserk's privacy, so she left it at that. The two continued playing.

With Boomer and Blake, things were really quiet. It's not that the two didn't like each other, it's just that Blake was more athletic than Boomer. Blake had caught every ball thrown at him, while Boomer had only caught about 45% of them, and Blake was getting bored.

"Hey Boomer. It would help if you actually looked at the ball when I throw it. Just a suggestion," Blake said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Blake. If you can't tell, I'm trying."

"No, I'm serious. If you want a better chance at catching it, you have to keep your eye on the ball. Just try it."

Boomer complied, and readied himself. When the ball was thrown to him, he did just as Blake had told him. And much to his surprise, he caught the ball!

"There you go, Booms," Blake said, grinning. "I told you."

"Thanks Blake."

"Hey Sara! Can I see the ball for a second?" Bash questioned his partner.

"Sure. I guess," she replied tossing him the ball. Bash caught it, and he began tossing it to himself. "Ummmm? Bash?"

"Yeah?"

"The point of having a partner, is to actually play together. It's a difficult concept to grasp, I know," she said to him.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see what would happen."

"Well, if you don't throw me the ball in the next 10 seconds, what's gonna happen is I'm going to march over there and slap you silly. Now pass me the ball," she said, completely serious.

"Woah, geez. Ok. I'm passing the ball," Bash said as he tossed the ball to Sara.

"See? This is how you play with a partner," she said smiling at him as she threw the ball back. However, he just began tossing it to himself again. "I am partnered with a moron. Fantastic."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Brat screamed as she ducked out of the ball's way.

Breaker face-palmed. "Brat. The ball is not going to hurt you. All you have to do is catch it."

"But. But. But. It's scary."

"Here, let me help you." Breaker walked closer to Brat. "Put the stick down. I'm gonna toss it to you, and I just want you to catch it in your hands."

Breaker tossed the ball to Brat, who caught it. "See was that so hard? Now, pick up the stick." Brat did as she was told and picked up the stick. "Now, I'm gonna do the same thing, but I want you to catch it in your stick, ok?" brat nodded, and Breaker tossed the ball. Brat looked away, but looked back when she felt a sudden addition of weight on her arm. She had caught the ball! "There you go!"

"I did it! Yes!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Now, I'm going to back up, and we are going to continue."

"Ok!" Brat threw the ball to Breaker. He caught it.

"You ready?" When she nodded, he tossed the ball. She squealed a little bit, but she managed to catch the ball.

"Woohoo! Thanks, Breaker!" Breaker simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

"MITCH! YOU IDIOT!" Tanner yelled at his partner, who had just missed the ball. This had been going on the entire period. Whenever one of the boys would miss, the other would yell and/or scream at them. Let's just say that these were very competitive boys.

"Well, I'm sorry that you can't throw," Mitch said to Tanner. He then flung the ball to the left of Tanner, who completely missed. "TANNER! YOU IDIOT!" he yelled in an annoying tone making fun of his buddy.

"Ha-ha-ha. I am very amused," Tanner replied with absolutely no expression on his face. This went on for the rest of the class period. They would throw the ball, miss, yell, repeat.

"Class! Time is up!" Mr. Wake called to the students. "Before you go, however, I need you all to come huddle up." The students all crowded around their teacher, waiting for whatever he was going to say. "As you all know, we have a little competition going on. Every year we have the "Top 5" P.E. students. The requirements for this year are as follows: You must have an A in this class. You must be encouraging to your fellow classmates. You must be dressed out every single day. You must finish the year with a minimum of 35 points (points are how many games your team wins. All players on the winning team receive 1 point). You may only miss a total of 3 classes. And last but certainly not least, you absolutely must follow all rules. If we have more than 5 students at the end of the year that fit all of the requirements, the school board and I will discuss. That is all, you may go change."

All of the students left with the exact same thought. "Shit just got real."


End file.
